Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Five
5.Tequila -Szybciej tam, nie ociągaj się!-donośny głos Kristoffa odbijał się echem po starych i powykręcanych pniach w lesie na wschód od posiadłości Blanche. -Nie rozumiem...-wydyszała Anna, cała czerwona i wycieńczona, z trudem nadążała za chłopakiem ubranym w biały podkoszulek i szare dresy. -Ja też nie rozumiem jak taka osoba z ADHD jak ty, nie może przebiec paru kilometrów lasu.-powiedział, ale trochę zwolnił biegu, aby się z nią zrównać. -Nie rozumiem, po co to całe bieganie! Miałam się uczyć jak sprać jakiemuś demonowi tyłek, a nie trenować jak na olimpiadę.-mruknęła naburmuszona. -Musisz mieć jako taką kondycję, aby walczyć z potworami.-odparł. -Nie wmówisz mi, że Elsa, Punzie i Merida też biegały. -Elsa i Puznzie to Magiczne. Urodziły się ze świetną kondycją. A Merida owszem, biegała. Nie odezwała się już słowem do końca ich porannego treningu. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -Hej, co ty taka padnięta?-zapytał Jack, który siedział z Anną na matematyce, przedostatniej lekcji w jej pierwszym dniu w nowej szkole. Trzecie Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Williama Wallace'a z początku wyglądało na całkiem normalną szkołę. Szary, trzypiętrowy budynek, ze stadionem sportowym i małym parkiem. Wszystko otoczone zardzewiałym, metalowym ogrodzeniem. Na wszystkich piętrach mieściły się klasy, tylko w piwnicy znajdowała się stołówka, szatnie i szafki, oraz pokój woźnego, starego i chudego mężczyzny, którego ulubionym zajęciem były prace stolarskie. Pan Geppetto był raczej lubiany przez uczniów i personel. Nie można było tego jednak powiedzieć o kucharkach ze stołówki. Każdego dnia sprawiały wrażenie, że świat był widziany w ciemnych barwach, gdy się obok nich stanęło, a posiłki podawały z minami, jakby mówiły: "Abyście się wszyscy udławili!" Mimo wszystko pierwszy dzień lekcji przebiegał Annie bardzo miło. Podejrzewała, że to przez to, że jest po prostu nowa i nie była na bieżąco z tematem poszczególnych lekcji. Nauczyciele traktowali ją ulgowo, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. Weźmy na przykład fizykę. Gdy nie potrafiła rozwiązać zadania dotyczącego drugiej zasady dynamiki Newtona, po prostu jej się upiekło, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Meridzie, która skończyła z jedynką i następną przerwę spędziła na wyzywaniu i złorzeczeniu nauczyciela fizyki, nie zdając sprawy, że słyszy ją prawie cały korytarz, włącznie z adresatem tych niezbyt przyjemnych określeń. -Miałam dzisiaj poranny trening. Pięć kilometrów po lesie z Kristoffem!-ziewnęła- Pobudka zimną wodą o w pół do szóstej plus zakwasy po koniach. Nie polecam. Jack zaśmiał się i udał, że liczy jakieś zadanie, aby nauczycielka się nie czepiała. Anna zrobiła to samo. Nic nie rozumiała z pierwiastków, miała poważne zaległości, jeśli chodziło o matematykę. Kiedyś Elsa postanowiła jej wyjaśnić wszystko, czego nie umiała. Przesiedziały cały wieczór nad książkami, ale Anna nie była dość pilną uczennicą i mimo wszelkich starań skończyło się na ściągach. -Ej, kumacie coś z tego?-zapytała Merida odwracając się do nich, kiedy nauczycielka pochłonięta była uzupełnianiem dziennika elektronicznego. -Nic a nic. Zaraz! Przecież siedzisz z Hiccupem! To ty powinnaś wszystko mieć rozwiązane!-zauważył Jack. -No niby tak, ale jednonogi nie chce dać spisać.-powiedziała wywracając oczami. Ostatnią przerwę wypełniała szczególna atmosfera. Już w powietrzu czuło się, że po tej lekcji będzie się miało wolne. Uczniowie byli w miarę wyluzowani i jednocześnie zmęczeni całym dniem zakuwania i tak nieprzydatnych w życiu informacji. Właśnie siedzieli we czwórkę pod kaloryferem (który i tak nie grzał, co się dziwić, był koniec kwietnia), na przeciwko którego znajdowały się drzwi od klasy do WoS-u, gdy korytarzem przeszedł młody, przystojny profesor Westerguard, z plikiem kartek i kluczem w ręce. -Hans!?-krzyknęła Anna podrywając się na równe nogi i czując, że się rumieni. No tak, Hans stoi tu przed nią, a ona na stówę wygląda okropnie. Pewnie już rozwaliła jej się fryzura, przez te siedem godzin. -Anna!? -To pan profesor i ty się znacie?-zdziwiła się Merida po wymienieniu spojrzeń z chłopakami. -Profesor?-powtórzyła Anna.-A no tak! Przecież ty tu uczysz!-zaśmiała się nerwowo.-Nie wiedziałam. -A ja nie wiedziałem, że tu się uczysz, Anno.-uśmiechnął się. -Jestem nowa. To mój pierwszy dzień. Hans wyciągnął z kieszeni złoty, ozdobny zegarek na łańcuszku i powiedział głosem, na którego brzmienie Annie zrobiło się słabo: -Zostało kilka minut do końca przerwy. Może przejdziemy się? Anna spojrzała się w stronę przyjaciół siedzących pod kaloryferem z rozdziawionymi ze zdziwienia ustami, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem i odpowiedziała. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -Zapuszczona knajpa?-zapytała Kristoffa wysiadając z jego terenowego samochodu i trzaskając drzwiami.-Spodziewałam się jakiejś ukrytej bazy czy czegoś w tym stylu. Zaparkowali na małym parkingu pokrytym betonem, przed niedużym budynkiem koloru brudnej żółcieni. Okna były małe, brudne i zakurzone, zasłonięte dziurawymi, niegdyś białymi firankami. Nad brązowymi drzwiami widniał szyld z napisem: "Tequila". Kristoff nie odpowiedział. Przeszli przez ulicę i chwilę później znaleźli się pod drzwiami. Zamiast wejść od razu do środka, chłopak zatrzymał się i chwycił ją za ramię, obracając tak, żeby znaleźli się twarzą w twarz. -To, co za chwilę zobaczysz, jest tajemnicą, rozumiemy się?-powiedział na tyle cicho, aby Anna go mogła usłyszeć.-Wiele różnych istot poświęciło zdrowie, moce, a nawet życie, aby zapewnić nam bezpieczną bazę. -Dobra, kumam. I nie jestem plotkarą, żeby wygadywać te wasze sekrety każdemu dookoła!-powiedziała burkliwym tonem. Ten cały Kristoff traktuje ją jak jakieś rozpieszczone dziecko, które nie ma więcej nić sześć lat. W ogóle denerwował ją cały jego sposób bycia. Zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał pokazać, że jest jakiś super-tajemniczy, ratujący świat. -Trzymaj się blisko mnie.-dodał ostrzegawczym tonem i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypieniem, któremu towarzyszył odgłos dzwonka zawieszonego na nich od strony wnętrza. Jeśli być szczerym, to w środku nie wyglądało ani trochę lepiej. Ściany oblepione białą, pozdrapywaną w niektórych miejscach tapetą, szpitalne, białe kafelki i parę stolików bez obrusów z niedopasowanymi kolorystycznie krzesłami. Za ladą stała czarnoskóra młoda kobieta wycierająca brudną szmatką jeszcze brudniejszą szklankę. Gdyby nie ona i dwóch siedzących osobno obszarpanych mężczyzn popijających jakiś trunek, można by powiedzieć, że lokal jest pusty. Na dźwięk dzwonka, barmanka przeniosła spojrzenie brązowych oczu ze szklanki na Kristoffa i Annę, kierujących się w jej stronę. -Witaj, Tiana.-odezwał się Kristoff.-Jak tam biznes? -A jak myślisz, Bjorgman?-rzuciła tonem, który gdyby potrafił zabijać, to całe miasto byłoby już martwe.-Czego chcesz? -Tego co zazwyczaj.-i wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsów pęk kluczy z dwoma breloczkami. Jeden przedstawiał miniaturową siekierę, bardzo podobną, do tej, którą ciął kotołaki. Drugi był najzwyklejszym kapslem od Tymbarka. Pokazał jej stronę z napisem: "Marchewki są cool". Ta kiwnęła głową i powiedziała: -Zapraszam.-wskazując ręką na zaplecze. -Dzięki.-powiedział Kristoff chowając klucze i udając się we wskazanym kierunku. Zaplecze było małe. Spodziewała się jakiejś kuchni, a nie oświetlonego jedną żarówką składzika szklanych butelek. Chłopak poszedł do jednej z półek i dotknął jednej z butelek, na co dosłownie, jak w jakimś filmie, kilka kafelków w podłodze odsunęło się na bok, ukazując kamienne schody prowadzące w dół. -Wow!-było to jedyne, co Anna zdołała z siebie wykrztusić. ''Chciałabym przeprosić każdego, kto czyta te wypociny za opóźnienie, ale mam "małe" sprzeczki z rodzcami i nie mam pojęcia kiedy będę mogła "legalnie" korzystać z mojego laptopa, więc informuję, że next nie pojawi się za szybko. '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania